


when I shine, you shine, always on your side

by detoxyou



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000, happy playful jacky boy, i don't know how to end things, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxyou/pseuds/detoxyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start with some sleeping, throw in a shower, a bit of eating and mix in some shopping and you've got the ingredients for a perfect day.<br/>Also, don't forget the flour.</p><p>(playful happy Jack gives me life so here's a drabble around that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I shine, you shine, always on your side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Don't Wait by Mapei!
> 
> (first fic posted for this fandom, don't stab me with multiple knives please. also, for the sake of shopping let's pretend that all the media know bitty as is a really good friend.)
> 
> ((ohh also forgot to mention they're in providence in jack's apt.))

Jack sighed in content, and looked down at the golden-haired boy peacefully laying on his chest. The sun that filtered in from the windows had casted a bright shimmer of light onto Bitty’s closed eyes, making him look even more peaceful. Their day had been perfect.

They had woken up together,

_(Bitty looked up from his phone to see Jack, with his eyes closed, looking for a blanket. He smiled and pushed it over to him, and he stopped moving. Jack stirred again, trying to grab even more of the blanket and wrap it around him, when the smaller boy suddenly spoke. “You know, there are more blankets in the closet down the hall, right? I can go get another one if you want.” Jack blearily opened his eyes, closed them again and pulled Bitty close. He squeaked, while Jack said, “You’re warm enough. Put your phone down and lie down with your boyfriend, eh?” Bitty did exactly that.)_

had showered together,

_("Goodness, everybody says that showering together is always so sexual, but all you've done so far is get soap in my eyes and elbowed me in the face." Bitty looked up at the seemingly giant figure of Jack. "It's not my fault you're so tiny!" Jack exclaimed, almost elbowing him in the face again. "Hey! Stop that, mister." He said, a fake pout on his face. Jack bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry for getting soap in your eyes, elbowing you twice and calling you short." Bitty smiled, and went to kiss him back, when Jack pulled away and stage whispered, "Not." Bitty threw a towel at him.)_

had eaten together,

_(Bitty’s eyes glistened with mischief. “You sure that there’s any protein in these pancakes? I wouldn’t want y’all to be upset,” he chirped. Jack just smirked and replied, “I’m allowed to have a cheat day every once in a while. You, on the other hand, need to eat more prot-“. He was cut short by a fist of flour in his face. Bitty was doubled over laughing when Jack finally threw one back. Bitty stopped laughing, and looked up in surprise. Jack froze, his heart racing. Did I upset him? Did he get it in his eyes? Worries rushed through his head, but he didn’t need to worry as Bitty quickly shook his head again, mumbled something that sounded like, “This means war.” and charged at Jack while pouring flour all over his head. There was quite a mess to clean up in the end.)_

went shopping together,

_(“Jack, honey, can you go grab a_ _bag of flour or two? Somebody threw all of it at me while we were cooking.’ Jack looked at Bitty. “That was you!” “Oh. Yeah. Well, you still did it with me!” Bitty blushed as he realised what he said. “Oh, um, not like that! I mean you have, that’s factual, but not when there was flour everywhere and- I’m just gonna shush now.” Jack was laughing the entire walk to the baking ingredients aisle.)_

and were now cuddling together. Jack looked down again, and snuggled up closer. The best thing was, they could do this all again tomorrow. “Perfect days are fun”,  Jack whispered into his hair. Bitty hummed in reply, and kissed him on the cheek.

_("You still smell like flour." "Weirdo.")_


End file.
